Algo pasa en Las Vegas
by INievezI
Summary: Este fic está basado en la película "Algo pasa en Las Vegas", pero con Castle y Beckett.
1. Chapter 1

**ALGO PASA EN LAS VEGAS**

**Este fanfic de Castle está basado en la película "Algo pasa en Las Vegas". Una película del director Tom Vaughan que se estrenó el año 2008, y los actores protagonistas son Cameron Diaz y Ashton Kutcher. **

**Es mi película favorita, y espero hacer que la historia no sea exactamente la misma, sino adaptándola a Castle y Beckett, y que los sucesos no sean idénticos. **

**Espero que os guste, y decir antes que ni los personajes ni el argumento me pertenecen**.

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**

~En un bar de Manhattan~

- Es que ya no se qué hacer por Diooooss, Lanie…

- Chica… El alcohol ahoga las penas, pero no quiero que termines cómo tu padre…

- Ya hace SEIS PUTOS AÑOS que murió mi madre, y sigo sin ser capaz de descubrir quien la mató! – Dijo Kate exasperada- Lo dejé TODO por ser policía y conseguir justicia. TODO. No hago más que investigar CADA PUTO DETALLE relacionado con su muerte y NADA. No he conseguido NADA… Ni siquiera ahora que he ascendido a detective en homicidios… -dio un trago a su cerveza.

- Cariño… tranquilízate... –dijo Lanie acariciándole la espalda con voz compasiva – Seguro que saldrá alguna pista cuando menos te lo esperes.

- Pues llevo esperándola seis años, creo que ya va siendo hora de que haga acto de presencia – dijo Kate enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos hasta tocar con la frente en la barra.

~Mientras tanto en otro bar de la isla~

- Ricky, yo te digo que eso se tiene que celebrar.

- Pues a mí no me ninguna gracia acabarme de divorciar por segunda vez… -negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Así podrás irte con todas las tías buenorras que veas! ¡Que por algo eres rico y famoso! –dijo bebiendo un trago de cerveza.

- No se Espo… Es que me siento como un fracasado… - dio un trago – De acuerdo que soy rico, pero TODAS mis relaciones de pareja han terminado fatal… Quizá no estoy hecho para ser amado… Nunca voy a encontrar el amor de mi vida… -suspiró encogiéndose de hombros

~Bar de las chicas~

El camarero dejó dos cervezas más en la barra y se llevó las que ya estaban vacías.

- Amiga, sabes que lo que en verdad necesitas? – preguntó Lanie luego de beberse otro buen trago de su cerveza.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kate ya casi terminándose la suya otra vez.

- Vacaciones. Irte lejos, olvidarte de todo esto durante unos días, y así cuando vuelvas tendrás nuevas perspectivas.

- ¿Vacaciones? –preguntó Kate mirando a su amiga.

- Sí, vacaciones. Algo a lo grande que haga que te olvides de todo.

~Bar de los chicos~

- ¿Y qué pasará con Alexis? De momento estos días está con Meredith, su madre, pero y ¿luego donde iremos a vivir?

- Yaa, eso sí es una putada… Con el cacho loft que tenias tío y dejas que la cabrona de tu ex-mujer se lo quede en el divorcio…

- Odio a Gina… Nunca debí casarme con ella… - dijo maldiciéndose interiormente – Tendré que buscar un nuevo apartamento por Nueva York…

- Ey, tomate tu tiempo, de momento puedes continuar unas semanas en el mío, total ya no tengo que volver más a Afganistán. – sonrió y bebió un poco más de cerveza.

- ¡Es verdad tío! ¿Y ahora que harás? – preguntó interesado Richard.

- De momento descansar, tomarme unas vacaciones… -estiró los brazos- Luego he pensado en probar de hacerme detective en la NYPD, dicen que hay puestos vacantes.

- Sabes Javi… pues deberíamos hacer vacaciones de verdad estos días. Ir por algún lado, olvidarnos de todo…

- ¿Qué tal a Las Vegas?

~Bar de las chicas~

- ¿¡LAS VEGAS!? – repitió ella

- Sí chica a Las Vegas – sonrió Lanie.

- A Las Vegas…- dijo Beckett, quien aún le costaba asimilarlo por culpa del alcohol – ¡NOS VAMOS A IR A LAS VEGAS!

- ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! – Chillaron las dos a la vez y se pusieron a saltar en medio del bar mientras todas las otras personas allí las miraban pensando que estaban locas.

~Bar de los chicos~

- ¡VA A SER LA MONDA! – Exclamó Esposito – CHICAS, CASINOS, JUEGO, ALCOHOL, FIESTAS… ¡ESO ES EL PARAÍSO!

- ¡YEAH! – Añadió Castle riendo – ¡LO VAMOS A ARRASAR!

- ¡LAS VEGAAAAASSS!

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? De momento es un poco corto, pero ya me diréis vuestra opinión y las críticas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, veo que no soy la única a quien le gusta esa peli jejeje Espero no desepcionaros, aquí teneis el 2o capitulo :)**

**Capítulo 2**

~Chicas ~

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! – chilló Lanie emocionada bajando del taxi en medio de la ciudad del pecado y los casinos.

- ¡Estamos en Las Vegas! ¡No me lo puedo creer! – dijo Kate ilusionada.

Sacaron las maletas del taxi y se dirigieron al hotel.

~Chicos~

- Hermano, ¡Ya estamos en Las Vegas! – sentenció Esposito.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡ES MEJOR DE LO QUE PENSABA!

Miraron a su alrededor los grandes casinos y caminaron hacia su hotel.

~Chicas~

- ¡Esta habitación es enorme! – dejaron las cosas y corrieron hacia la cama, tirándose encima de ella.

- Me encanta… - suspiró Lanie.

- Estoy cansada del avión, creo que me daré una ducha y luego salimos de marcha ¿Te parece? – dijo Kate.

- Perfecto chica, yo me ducho después de ti. – Kate se levantó y se dirigió al baño luego de coger su neceser de la bolsa – ¡Pero no tardes mucho que te conozco!

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Tiene hidromasaje! – dijo Kate ya dentro – Lo siento pero me tomaré mi tiempo… -rió.

- ¡No hay derecho! – Se puso a jugar con el móvil.

~Chicos~

- Dicen que los ordenadores se han estropeado y que aún tardarán a darnos la habitación… - dijo resignado Espo.

- Da igual… Nos tomamos un par de copas mientras –sonrió Rick.

~Chicas~

- Tenías razón, ¡el hidromasaje es una pasada! Mmm… -dijo Lanie desde dentro de la ducha.

- Tengo todos los músculos del cuerpo relajados… - dijo Kate mientras se estaba peinando en ropa interior delante del espejo del baño – ¿Y donde quieres ir luego?

- Podríamos primero ir a comer… Se me ha despertado el hambre…

~Chicos~

- Ueee Por fin ya tenemos habitación – dijo Espo en abrir la puerta. Llevaba un sombrero con lentejuelas fucsias, y Rick unas gafas de estrellas rojas.

- Pues yo he conseguido el teléfono de aquella chica rubia… - dijo con una señal de victoria y un papelito en la mano– ¡Eso de venir aquí ha sido la mejor idea del mundo!

- ¡Que vistas! Me gusta…

- Y a mí –suspiró – Voy al baño a refrescarme.

Abrió la puerta, y se topó con una chica medio desnuda que pegó un grito y luego con un rápido movimiento le dio una patada en la entrepierna y una llave en el cuello mientras gritaba "PERVERTIIIDO!". También oyó otra voz chillona desde dentro del baño que le estaba taladrando los oídos.

Beckett consiguió tumbar en el suelo rápidamente el intruso, posicionándose encima para inmovilizarlo. Pero en levantar la vista vio a otro hombre hispano con cara de terror y un sombrero muy cursi y se alteró de nuevo, saltando hacia él, consiguiendo que cayera sobre la cama de espaldas y le dio un par de puñetazos en la cara.

Mientras, Lanie salió de la ducha con el albornoz y el pelo empapado, y señaló hacia el hombre que había en el suelo.

- ¿¡Quien coño eres tú!?

- Es nuestra habitación… -dijo entre gemidos de dolor con una mano en su entrepierna.

- No chico, esta es NUESTRA habitación.

Lanie sin dejar de mirarlo salió hasta encontrar a Kate encima de otro hombre en la cama.

- ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a entrar en nuestra habitación, pervertidos!? – dijo Kate ahogando por el cuello al chico hispano.

- No… Nos… - intentaba decir, pero no podía hablar por culpa de la chica. También le salía sangre de la nariz – Es… un malentendido… esta… es… nuestra… habitación…

- ¿¡Perdona!? ¡No es verdad! – gritó Kate, pero hizo menos presión en su cuello.

- Sí, sí que es verdad – dijo el otro tipo ahora medio levantado, pero aún dolido por los golpes de ella – mira en nuestra tarjeta-llave del hotel –señaló hacia la mesilla del lado de la puerta- esta es nuestra habitación.

Lanie fue a mirarla y confirmó lo que decía. – Kate, creo que tienen razón.

Kate se levantó de encima del moreno y se reunió con Lanie. Mientras caminaba hacia su amiga, Richard no pudo evitar contemplar su cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo por la ropa interior negra que la hacía ver muy sexy. Su forma de caminar desprendía sensualidad, y su pelo ondulado le caía hasta media espalda. Realmente la chica, que debía tener unos 25 años, estaba muy buena.

- Vale, a ver… – dijo Kate girándose hacia los dos hombres y pillando al chico de los ojos azules, que enseguida desvió la vista, mirándola. Tragó hondo e hizo como si no lo hubiera pasado nada. – Así que tanto a vosotros como nosotras nos han dado la misma habitación…

- Por mí no pasa nada, podemos compartirla. Si nos juntamos un poco en la cama cabemos todos – dijo el mismo chico - ¿Queréis hacer la prueba, guapas?

Las dos se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Lanie cogió su zapatilla de andar por casa y se la lanzó gritando "¡SARÁS IMBÉCIL!", pero él la esquivó y terminó contra un cuadro haciendo que se rompiera el vidrio.

- Muy bien chica, mira lo que has hecho…

Iba a lanzar la otra, cuando el moreno los paró.

- Hey chicas dejad estar a ese pavo que está un poco ido, y centrémonos en resolver el problema- dijo señalando a Castle.

- ¿Pero yo que he hecho? ¡Si soy un santo!, ella ha empezado lanzando zapatos.

- ¡Idiota! – rebufó Lanie, y Kate puso los ojos en blanco y habló.

- Chicos quedaros aquí quietecillos sin moveros ni tocar nada, y nos vestimos en un momento y nos vamos a recepción a arreglar este pequeño malentendido, ok?

- A sus ordenes guapa – dijo Rick con ironía. Espo le dio un manotazo para que se callara, y se quedaron mirando a las chicas.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kate ante su mirada.

- Estamos esperando a que os vestís… - dijo Espo con una risilla – sobre todo tu morena, me apuesto algo a que no llevas ni bragas debajo el albornoz.

- Escúchame bien, guarro, solo te diré para que no te hagas ilusiones que no vas a probar nunca esto – dijo Lanie señalándose.

- Vale vale… no te pongas así.

Las chicas caminaron hacia el baño otra vez y cerraron con el pasador.

- Joder, pero que mala suerte tenemos… - dijo Kate

- Ya lo puedes bien decir… Es la primera vez que me pasa!

- ¡Y encima esos tipos no paraban de mirarnos descaradamente! Me siento violada visualmente…

- Yaa, deberías haberles dado un par de ostias más, se las merecen. – Dijo Lanie, y se vistieron rápidamente con la ropa que ya tenían allí.

Mientras a fuera, Rick y Javi hablan sobre las chicas.

- Dios… La del pelo castaño esta para morirse, con esas piernas y ese culo y… todo su cuerpo en general - Suspiró Richard- Lastima que mis partes aún se recienten por culpa de sus golpes.

- Es que tiene fuerza la tía, a mi casi me mata estrangulándome! – Dice Espo llevando una mano hasta su cuello – Pensar que he ido a la guerra y no he muerto, pero que casi lo consigue una chica en Las Vegas…

- Ya tío, las dos son peligrosas –contesta – sino pregúntale al pobre cuadro.

En ese momento ellas salen del baño ya vestidas, y todos se dirigen hacia recepción.

- ¿Por cierto como os llamáis? – pregunta Castle en el ascensor.

- Yo soy Lanie y ella es Kate. ¿Y vosotros?

- Yo soy Javier – dice Espo, pero Castle lo interrumpe.

- ¿¡Enserio no sabéis quien soy yo!? – dice indignado, como si fuera evidente.

- Tu cara ahora que te has quitado esas gafas rojas tan horribles me suena, pero no consigo identificarte… - dice Kate.

- ¡Soy Rick Castle!

- ¿¡El escritor!? – no puede evitar gritar Kate.

- El mismo. Veo que me conoces, eh…! – Alzó las cejas – ¿Has leído alguno de mis libros?

Kate hizo una mirada de advertencia a su amiga para que no dijese nada sobre su "pequeña" obsesión con los libros de Castle. Le encantaban, se los había leído absolutamente todos.

- Puede que haya leído alguno… -dijo, y en ese momento se oyó el "clink" del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron.

Fueron hasta recepción y hablaron sobre el problema con el encargado. Tuvieron suerte y consiguieron dos nuevas habitaciones separadas, y además pases VIP para compensar las molestias.

Una vez resuelto el problema, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero antes Rick dijo:

- Decidme chicas, ¿Queréis venir con nosotros de fiesta?


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por tardar taaaaaanto a escribir el siguiente, casi no tengo tiempo de nada.  
Y que sepáis que no me he olvidado de mi otro fic, simplemente es que estoy un poco bloqueada, pero ya seguiré ;)**

**Capítulo 3**

No saben muy bien como, pero al final terminaron en medio de un casino con un Martini Royale en la mano, apostando en una mesa de craps los cuatro juntos después de varias horas de diversión sin control en la zona VIP de uno de los mejores casinos de Las Vegas.

Los chicos no habían parado de insistir y provocarlas para que fueran con ellos cuando aún estaban en el hotel, hasta que Kate con todo su orgullo se había acercado a su escritor favorito, intimidándolo, y le dijo:

_- Que no me desmeleno, eh escritor? ¿Estás seguro…? - dijo mirándole a los ojos directamente, haciendo que Richard tragase hondo._

_- Kate, vigila lo que haces, ¡Ni se te ocurra decir 'sí'! – le advirtió Lanie detrás de ella._

_- Pues ya verás si se me divertir o no – se acercó a su oído – porque la verdad es que tú no tienes ni idea. – se retiró mordiéndose el labio y se dirigió junto a su amiga a la habitación. Las habitaciones estaban de lado, ambas en el ático. _

_- ¿Eso es un sí, preciosa? – pudo decir Richard después de recuperarse de tener a Kate tan cerca._

_- Puede apostar a que sí, señor Castle._

_- ¿Os pasamos a recoger en una hora, señoritas? _

_- Hasta entonces – dijo Kate guiñándole un ojo. Y finalmente entró, empezando a escuchar a su amiga decirle de todo por haber aceptado la oferta de esos dos tipos._

- Dos tres, dos tres, por favor que salgan dos treeeesss! – suplicó Kate apretando los dados en la palma de su mano con los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrió para apuntar y los lanzó.

Todos estaban atentos a su jugada. Rick había apostado con ella en ese turno, pero él le había dejado lanzar a la suerte. Como si fueran a cámara lenta, los dados tocaron el tablero, dando las últimas vueltas hasta que por fin se quedaron quietos y se pudo ver el número.

- ¡DOS TRESES! – Gritó Kate eufórica sin creerlo, y se lanzó al cuello del escritor, quien la abrazó muy fuerte. La risa de Kate se oía por medio casino, y su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado por la agitación. Se medio-separó de Rick, con la mano de ella en su nuca y el brazo de él en su cintura, fue a recoger todas las fichas que habían apostado y que habían ganado. Luego se bebió el Martini que quedaba en su copa de un trago y Rick hizo lo mismo. Lanie y Javi también fueron a felicitarlos por ganar el juego. Javi no paraba de intentar ligarse al la morena, pero ella se resistía a sus encantos.

- ¿Os apetece otra copa? – preguntó Rick aún cogiendo de Kate por la cintura.

- Si nos invitas escritor… vale! – dijo Kate dándole una palmada en el culo y yendo hacia su amiga para empezar a andar hacia la barra.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Katherine Beckett? – le dijo Lanie cuando se alejaron un poco de los chicos.

- ¡Divertirme! esa era la idea del viaje… - dijo como si nada. La verdad es que ya estaba bastante borracha y simplemente se dejaba guiar por las sensaciones del momento.

- ¿¡Pero con esos!? De acuerdo que eres fan suya, pero de donde han salido esas confianzas?

- ¡Baja la voz chica! ¡No grites que no quiero que Ricky te oiga! ¿No eres tú la que siempre quiere divertirse? ¡Pues hazlo!

- Pero…

- ¡Oh! ME ENCANTA ESA CANCIÓN! – la interrumpió Beckett, tirando de ella hasta la pista de baile que había cerca del bar donde muchísima otra gente venida de todos los lados del mundo estaba bailando como loca.

De lejos los chicos las observaban bailar en medio de la gente. Rick no dejaba de mirar a Kate moviendo su cuerpo rítmicamente y saltando, dejando que su increíble melena volara de un lado para otro. Se recogió un momento el pelo detrás de la oreja y miró hacia donde ellos estaban con una sonrisa provocadora. Rick no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer. Le gustaba muchísimo, y era todo un misterio para él. Desde que la había visto en ropa interior en la habitación, con su carácter fuerte y dominante, hasta ahora, desmelenándose como si fuera una adolecente en un casino de Las Vegas, más sexy que nunca.

No pudo resistirse y con su amigo también fueron a bailar con ellas.

- Hey, ¿No tenías que traerme una bebida? – dijo Kate.

- Luego... – dijo él empezando a bailar con ella.

- Aja… y si la quiero ahora? –preguntó ella con su sonrisa seductora.

- Como desees preciosa…- dijo él, y se dirigió a la barra.

Lanie finalmente empezó a bailar con Javier, sucumbiendo a la insistencia del latino, y Kate se quedó sola en medio de la gente. Pronto otro tío rubio se empezó a acercar a ella y a Kate no le importó que empezara a bailar con ella, abrazándose y tocándose.

Cuando Rick llegó otra vez con dos Vodka negro, se encontró con Beckett pegada a otro tío, bailando sin parar, ajuntando sus caderas y abrazándose. No supo porqué, pero eso le rompió el corazón y le puso celoso. Se acercó a ellos y le tocó la espalda a Kate. Ella se giró inmediatamente, y lo vio.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya estás aquí escritor! – Dijo dejando a ese tío y abrazándose monetariamente a Rick como saludo – ¡Oh! ¡Me encanta el vodka! ¡Parece que me lees la mente escritor! – y se puso a reír mientras cogía la copa y le daba un gran trago. Luego chocaron las copas y los dos volvieron a beber.

El alcohol definitivamente los dominaba a los dos, y él solo podía pensar en que una de sus manos aún estaba cogida a su hombro, y el otro tío se había marchado de allí resignado en ver que la chica ya tenía acompañante. Ella empezó a mover sus caderas otra vez, pero ahora con Rick. Él apoyó su mano en su cintura, notando más sus movimientos. Bebieron más. Se dejaron ir. Bailando los dos como si no hubiera nadie más. En medio de Las Vegas. Pronto se terminaron sus copas y por fin tuvieron ambas manos libres para bailar más juntos.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo sensualmente, pegándose cada vez más y más. Solo quería sentir, dejarlo todo y disfrutar del momento. Disfrutar de su escritor favorito. Su ídolo. Y el destino le había puesto la escusa perfecta, ya que se encontraban en la ciudad del pecado con algunas copas de más y solo faltaba…

Él acercó su rostro al de ella sin poder evitarlo y se quedó a unos centímetros de su boca. – Lo siento pero te voy a besar – dijo deleitándose por la anticipación, y finalmente la besó. Entregándose totalmente. La sensación de besarla era única. Ella enseguida le correspondió explorando su boca y dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran frenéticamente.

En separarse ella le miró a los ojos, aún chocada por el beso que se acababan de dar, y se quedó quieta. Ya no sentía la música a su alrededor, solo tenía la mente en blanco y miraba el azul intenso de los ojos de Castle.

- Lo siento Kate, – dijo Rick en verla con posado reflexivo - quizá no debería haberte…

Pero la frase quedó interrumpida por los labios de Kate otra vez contra los suyos. Si Rick había pensado por un momento que ella estaba arrepentida, definitivamente no lo estaba. La apretó más contra él y siguieron besándose y bailando durante un buen rato.

Más tarde volvieron a las mesas del casino y se sentaron en una mesa de Blackjack. Había otros jugadores, y el crupier les repartió dos cartas a cada uno. Kate miró sus cartas y luego lanzó una mirada hacia Castle, quien volvió a dejar las cartas en la mesa y pidió _doblar._ Le dieron otra carta, e hizo una media sonrisa tremendamente sexy, y devolvió la mirada a Kate, quien la apartó para que no viera sus sentimientos. Hicieron sus apuestas, y finalmente giraron las cartas. Primero Kate, que, con un 10 y una reina sumaban 20 y se acercaba mucho a 21, y luego Rick que, aunque hubiera sonreído, sus cartas pasaban de 21 y había perdido. Un hombre de unos 50 años, que también estaba en esa mesa, ganó la mano, y Rick y Kate decidieron continuar jugando un rato más.

Luego fueron a las mesas de póquer y continuaron divirtiéndose y apostaron. Bebieron algunas copas más, y cuando ambos decidieron ir a la calle a tomar un poco el aire porque se sentían mareados, se encontraron con Lanie y Javi morreandose en unas butacas del vestíbulo. Se les veía muy apasionados, sin quitarse las manos el uno del otro, y ni se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos se habían parado enfrente de ellos. Kate hacía servir a Rick como apoyo para no caerse, y él la sujetaba fuerte por la cintura.

- Hola chicos –dijo Kate con una sonrisita, y enseguida esos dos se separaron y Lanie miró con sorpresa a su amiga, quien levanto las cejas y dijo - ¿Os lo pasáis bien, eh?

- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, amiga –contestó Lanie sonrojándose un poco.

- Bueno parejita, queréis venir con nosotros a dar una vuelta? – preguntó Rick.

- ¡Vale! – Dijo Javi. Los cuatro salieron del casino y empezaron a andar por las calles aglomeradas de gente divirtiéndose y bastante borracha casi a las cinco de la madrugada. – Eh mira tío, un club de streaptise! ¡Vámonooos! – gritó Javi.

- ¡Sii! ¿Qué os parece chicas?

- Mmm… No se… - Empezó Lanie – vale, pero espero que haya también tíos buenorros.

- Yo también estoy bueno, preciosa –dijo Javi, y se quitó la camisa enseñando sus abdominales y pectorales

- Wow chico, si que estás en forma – rió Lanie, y se pegó otra vez al latino besándole.

- Tú que Kate, ¿Te apuntas? –preguntó Castle que aún la tenía abrazada por un lado.

- Será divertido… –contestó mirándole sensualmente y apoyó su cabeza otra vez en el hombro de Richard.

Una vez en el club se sentaron en unas butacas cerca del espectáculo. Las chicas se movían sensualmente delante de ellos y los cuatro las miraban atentamente, sintiendo un deseo crecer en su interior. Kate vio como las partes bajas de Rick se alegraban de las vistas, y puso la mano en su entrepierna. Lanie mordía y besaba el cuello de Esposito y ese le acariciaba la espalda. Rick miraba a Kate con deseo, mientras ella acariciaba su erección provocándolo, y pronto sus labios colapsaron de nuevo besándose frenéticamente.

- Kate si sigues así no creo que aguante, y eso que aún no hemos empezado –rió Rick con la respiración acelerada.

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No –contestó desesperado, y volvió a besarla tocando su cuerpo para sentirla más.

Salieron del club ambas parejas muy excitadas y desesperadas por llegar al hotel y entregarse completamente al deseo. Pero de camino allí Kate vio una capilla de esas donde te puedes casar en un minuto y se le ocurrió una idea:

- ¿A que no te atreves a hacer eso?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado ¿Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El sol entraba por las cortinas de la habitación del hotel y daba directamente a los ojos cerrados de Kate. Se removió inquieta intentando ocultar su cara bajo la almohada y poder dormir un poco más. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía desorientada. El sol volvió a entrar molestando otra vez a Kate, y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Con su mano se apartó el pelo de la cara, pero entonces notó algo raro…

Se incorporó de golpe. _¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero qué coño he hecho!? –_pensó. Y se miró la mano izquierda donde un anillo dorado lucia en el dedo anular. Con la otra mano se tapó la boca. – ¡Dioooss nooooooo! – gritó desesperadamente.

Se encontraba sola en la cama de aquella habitación en el ático y desnuda. No había ni Lanie ni Richard. Y eso la confundió, ya que de lo poco que recordaba del final de la noche es haber subido a la habitación como recién casados, y hacer el amor unas tres veces hasta quedarse dormidos. Se levantó como pudo de la cama, intentando no caerse, y fue hasta el baño. En llegar se miró al espejo y vio que su cuello estaba lleno de chupetones, pero en ese momento los chupetones no eran lo que más le preocupaban.

- ¿De verdad que estoy casada? –se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta, como si alguien le fuera a contestar. Siempre había pensado que si se casara sería con el hombre de su vida, con el que se amaran incondicionalmente y la aceptase tal como era. Y que fuera él el que le pidiese matrimonio, no ella en plena borrachera en Las Vegas. Se sentía mal. Se sentía sucia por lo que había ocurrido. ¿No tenía suficientes problemas en su vida resolviendo el caso de su madre e intentando curar a su padre del alcoholismo, que encima ahora ella se había casado? Necesitaba hablar con Rick urgentemente y pedirle el divorcio.

Decidió ducharse y luego ir a buscarlo para aclarar esta locura. En salir de la ducha y volver a la habitación, se fijó que en la mesilla de noche había una nota escrita con una letra ligada preciosa que iba dirigida a ella.

"_Buenos días Katherine Houghton Castle, he bajado a desayunar.  
Besos, tu esposo __"_

'_Tu esposo'… Eso era una pesadilla_, pensó Kate. Se vistió y de dirigió al primer piso donde estaba el restaurante.

* * *

Richard se encontraba en el bufet esperando a que el chef terminara de preparar una tortita con chocolate para él. No podía parar de pensar en la pasada noche. Tenía una fuerte resaca, pero en ese momento el dolor de cabeza no era lo que le preocupaba. Sino el hecho de que se acababa de casar por tercera vez en su vida, con una chica que conoció aún no hace ni un día. Aunque Kate estuviese realmente muy buena, fuese divertida, pero con carácter, y la manera en que terminaron ayer haciendo el amor después de su boda había sido increíble y estuviera directamente en el puesto número uno de su top 10, ahora mismo estar casado no era lo que quería en su vida.

- Hola Rick

Oyó su voz y enseguida se giró para mirarla. Iba vestida con ropa normal, pero igualmente estaba guapísima. Parecía mareada y un pelín sonrojada.

- Hola Kate, que tal la noche?

- Oh… muy bien, he terminado casada contigo. – dijo con media sonrisa incómoda y levantando su mano izquierda para mostrar el anillo.

- Es que me lo propusiste con tanta insistencia que no me pude negar, señorita Castle. – dije con una chispa de ironía mostrando también su anillo de oro.

- De señorita Castle nada, yo quiero mi apellido. – dijo Kate sin pensar, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que quizá por ese comentario él pensaría que quería seguir casada. Cuando iba a añadir algo más a su frase él habló.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo 'Castle'? – Preguntó - ¿O es que ahora yo no quiere ser mi esposa? – dijo Richard adivinado las intenciones de Kate.

- Yo… La verdad es que no. – Confesó ella, y a Rick sorprendentemente le dolió un poco su respuesta - Estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía. – terminó diciendo.

- Pues ahora ya es tarde. – dijo Rick con sarcasmo.

El chef le dio su tortita y se encaminó hacia la mesa que tenía reservada con Kate pisándole los talones. Los dos se sentaron, uno frente al otro, y continuaron hablando.

- ¡Pero podemos arreglar esto! Cuando volvamos a NY nos divorciamos y ya está. – sugirió Kate, desesperada por la situación.

- Esto es una pesadilla… Acabo de divorciarme por segunda vez y ya lo tengo que hacer por tercera… ¡Y no ha pasado ni una semana! – exclamó Castle cortando un trozo de su tortita y comiéndosela.

- ¿¡Por tercera!? –exclamó Kate - ¿¡Te has casado tres veces!?

- Sí señorita, y también tengo una hija de 12 años, solo como dato. – continuó Rick aparentando estar calmado mientras comía.

- ¿¡TIENES UNA HIJA!? –Kate quería que la tierra se la tragase- Podrías habérmelo dicho o haberlo dejado caer en un comentario o algo! A parte, ¿Qué padre deja a su hija y se va a Las Vegas?

- Uno que se acaba de divorciar y solo quiere olvidarse de todo. –Dijo dejando los cubiertos en el plato encarando a Kate mejor - Ahora mismo está con su madre a Los Ángeles…

- Pero eso no explica porqué no me dijiste nada, además, ni siquiera le has ido a comprar un recuerdo.

- Si no recuerdo mal, a la única tienda que fuimos anoche fue la de lencería pera escoger un conjunto para nuestra noche de bodas.

- Le podrías haber comprado unas bragas del Mickey Mouse –inventó ella.

- No había bragas del Mickey Mouse.

- Oh sí que las había, lo que pasa es que tu solo tenías ojos para las de encaje negro.

- Y debo decir que acerté, te quedan genial – Ambos no pudieron evitar recordar cuando estaban en la tienda y luego en la habitación… Kate se sonrojó.

- ¡Serás pervertido! –Se apartó el pelo de la cabeza y se recostó al respaldo de su silla con los brazos cruzados- Esto cada vez pinta mejor… -rió con ironía - Lo siento pero no quiero casarme contigo.

- Podrías haberlo pensado antes de que te comprara un anillo de oro y te lo pusiera en el dedo, porque aunque estuviéramos bebidos, a mi me gustas Kate. –Contestó Rick. _¿Acababa de decir eso en voz alta? _– se preguntó él queriendo volver atrás y no decir esa última frase.

Kate se quedó sin saber que decir. En ese momento le sabía mal divorciarse ya que todo ese problema era culpa suya y de sus ideas locas de medianoche. Sí que es verdad que Rick le atraía, y se sentía impresionada por él ya que sus libros habían sido su salvavidas después de la muerte de su madre, y ayer se sentía feliz divirtiéndose a su lado.

- Lo siento pero… - estaba muy confundida- ¡Es que todo esto es una locura! Y creo que lo correcto sería el divorcio y seguir cada uno con su vida.

Rick se quedó pensativo, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado en esas últimas horas y finalmente dijo – Supongo que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Cada uno ya tiene sus problemas y no hace falta complicarnos más la vida. –sentenció.

* * *

- ¿Por cierto has visto a Lanie y Javier? – Preguntó Kate una vez en el ascensor de vuelta a su habitación.

- No, diría que no les he visto desde nuestra boda, cuando hicieron de testigos –rió Rick recordando las palabras de sus amigos, ambos borrachos diciendo chorradas como 'desde que nos conocimos siempre supe que vosotros os terminarías casando' 'Sois los mejores, vais a vivir toda vuestra puta vida juntos y felices, con muchísimos hijos, que os lo digo yo, eh!'

- Diooos –Kate se puso a reír también - ¿Enserio nos hemos casado? ¿Con esos dos de testigos? –Los dos no podían parar de reír por la situación, y Kate puso su mano en el hombro de Castle intentando no caerse por el ataque de risa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fueron a mirar si a la otra habitación encontraban a sus amigos.

Abrieron la puerta, y allí los vieron. Durmiendo desnudos uno sobre el otro en la alfombra, y con toda la habitación patas arriba.

- ¡Buenos díaaas! – Gritó Castle mientras Kate intentaba aguantarse la risa otra vez. Lanie y Espo se despertaron de golpe sin recordar ni donde estaban.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? **

**Este es el último capítulo que pasa en Las Vegas. Ahora todo pasará en Nueva York.**

**Tardaré un poco en escribirlo, así que paciencia.**

**¡Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Vuelvo a estar aquí! Tengo muchísimos exámenes y cosas por hacer, peeerooo, no me he podido resistir a pasar unas horas continuando este fic :)**

**Capítulo 5**

- Chica tranquilízate un poco, que si todo va bien en pocas horas estarás por fin divorciada y nos reiremos de todo lo que ha pasado estos días –dijo Lanie intentando calmar a Kate. Ella no contestó. Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. En 15 minutos entrarían al juzgado, se divorciaría del escritor, y su vida volvería a ser la misma. Ir a comisaría, resolver crímenes, volver a casa a las tantas, intentar resolver el caso de su madre, ir a ver a su padre en la clínica de desintoxicación el día de visitas, enfrentarse a sus pesadillas… estar sola…  
Había ido a Las Vegas a olvidarse de su rutina, y, definitivamente había funcionado ¡y muy bien!, porque con todo el lio del divorcio, esa semana que tenía libre se le había pasado volando. Pero ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de esa noche de borrachera y hacer lo correcto.

Temblaba de los nervios ante lo que pasaría. En ese momento su abogado Robert Marlowe, un amigo de Jim Beckett ( al que, por supuesto, no le habían comentado nada sobre que su única hija se había casado por pura estupidez en Las Vegas para así no le añadían más problemas al pobre hombre estando en la clínica), llegó y hablaron un poco de cómo sería la sesión del juzgado, y que, siendo decisión de ambos querer divorciarse, todo saldría bien.

* * *

Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para entrar, Kate se fue a buscar un café en la máquina que había en una salita lateral del juzgado. Pero en abrir la puerta se topó con Richard y una niña pelirroja discutiendo. Se quedó parada sin saber si pasar o no, pero él la vio antes de que le diera tiempo a dar media vuelta.

- ¡Kate! – Dijo, y la chica también se giró para ver a la mujer que acababa de entrar – ¿Qué tal todo?

- Emm… Bien, ahora iba a buscar un café, pero veo que estáis ocupados así que… – contestó queriéndose largar de allí.

- ¿¡TU ERES LA ZORRA QUE SE HA CASADO CON MI PADRE!? –interrumpió la pelirroja y Kate se quedó helada.

Rick suspiró abatido. Desde que Alexis volvió de casa de su madre en Los Ángeles hacía solo dos días, y le había explicado que se había casado por tercera vez en Las Vegas, y que se divorciaría de la chica, su hija le había recriminado tener tan pocas responsabilidades y se había enfadado con él. Lo poco que habían hablado era a base de gritos, y la verdad es que Alexis tenía bastante razón. Él había actuado sin pensar y ella ya acababa de vivir su segundo divorcio, cosa que no es fácil cuando se tiene solo 12 años y una falta casi permanente de figura materna. Su madre, Meredith, era actriz, y con sus horarios complicados y giras que no le permitían cuidarla. Así que, lo único que pedía, era que su padre le diese esa estabilidad para poder crecer como una chica normal de su edad.

- Alexis esa boca… –intervino Castle.

- ¡NO PIENSO CALLARME PORQUE TU ME LO DIGAS! – le gritó Alexis - ¿¡Tú crees normal ir a Las Vegas y casarte con la primera tía buenorra que se te cruce por delante!? ¡Porque yo no!

- Yo quizá mejor me voy… - dijo Kate aún en shock en conocer a la hija del escritor y que le hablase de esa manera.

- ¡Lo que deberías haber hecho es no haber conocido a mi padre nunca! – dijo - ¡Ahora ya es tarde! Solo espero que esta sea la última vez que te vea… - Si las miradas matasen, la chica acabaría de matar a Beckett.

La inspectora huyó de esa salita con los ojos llorosos. Se sentía culpable y quería terminar los papeles del divorcio ya. Mientras, en la salita Rick miraba con cara de reproche a su hija mientras la pelirroja continuaba con su mirada dura.

- Que sepas que no tenías ningún derecho a hablarle así. Ella es una buena persona. Si estas enfadada por nuestras decisiones, tranquila que pronto habrá terminado – le dijo muy serio, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró – Y que sepas, Alexis, que estas castigada.

- ¡Me da igual lo que me digas! –gritó Alexis mientras su padre le cerraba la puerta en los morros.

Rick fue a buscar a Kate para pedirle una disculpa. La vio entrar en el baño de mujeres y sin pensarlo entró él también. Una señora mayor de unos 60 años empezó a regañarlo por entrar y casi le pega con el bolso, pero él pasó de todo hasta coger a Kate por el brazo para que le mirase. Un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

- Kate, lo siento… -empezó – Alexis no era así antes, pero supongo que entre que está en esa edad difícil y las malas decisiones de su padre, necesita desfogarse, pero tú no la escuches, vale? –dijo.

- Richard – ella alzó su mirada triste a esos ojos azules – ella tiene todo el derecho a enfadarse conmigo –continuó - Hicimos una estupidez y por eso estamos ahora aquí.

- Pero Kate… no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que ella dijo. – Le cogió de las manos – Te prometo que cuando salgamos de ese edificio todo volverá a la normalidad y nos olvidaremos de todo.

Ella asintió y se quedaron mirando a los ojos un momento más pensando en el futuro. Ambos sentían una pequeña cosa en el fondo de sus corazones que les decía que no debían separarse, pero ninguno de los dos quería hacerle caso.  
La puerta del baño se abrió y se dejaron de las manos automáticamente sonrojándose un poco. Kate se dirigió a la pica del lavabo para retocar su maquillaje que se había corrido por culpa de las lágrimas, y Rick disimuladamente salió del baño de mujeres.

* * *

Una vez entraron en la sala del juzgado, ya estaban sus abogados, el público y testigos del caso, entre los cuales se encontraban Lanie, Espo, y Alexis, y finalmente el juez encargado de decidir si la pareja podía divorciarse o no.

Fueron esposando los hechos de su boda, los testigos, algunas fotos, preguntas varias, etc. Y finalmente llegó la hora de oír el veredicto del juez.

- Por el poder que me ha dado el Estado de Nueva York, mi veredicto es que los señores Castle seguirán casados hasta nueva orden.

En la sala se oyó un cuchicheo general ante el veredicto y enseguida Castle y Beckett y sus abogados protestaron. El juez los miró divertido viendo las caras de terror de la pareja.

- Mi veredicto ha sido el esmentado, ya que el señor Castle se ha casado 3 veces, la última pocos días después de divorciarse, y me parece que no entiende que el estamento del matrimonio es sagrado. Una muestra de amor eterno hacia la otra persona. No un juego de niños. – Explicó – Así que como juez, condeno a los señores Castle a Matrimonio Forzado durante seis meses, conviviendo juntos y asistiendo ambos a sesiones de terapia conyugal.

- ¿¡De verdad puede hacer eso!? ¡No hay derecho! – dijeron ambos a la vez levantándose de sus asientos.

- Si que puedo, es más, ¿A qué casa van a vivir los tres?

- ¿¡LOS TRES!? –se oyó un grito del fondo de la sala, donde Alexis se levantó enfadada y se marchó del juzgado.

- Los tres: la Srta. Katherine, el Sr. Richard y su hija, la Srta. Alexis. Decidme, donde residirán?

- Yo no tengo casa… La perdí en mi último divorcio – dijo Castle, y el juez carraspeó.

- ¿Y usted? –miró a Kate.

- Yo si tengo un apartamento… -contestó procesando las cosas.

- Pues aclarado esto, levanto la sesión.

* * *

Richard y Kate se miraron. No se lo creían. Después de todo, deberían estar casados durante seis meses… Seis largos meses conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, y con una preadolescente rebelde que odiaba a Kate y a su padre. Sería una tortura.

En salir se despidieron fríamente sin saber que decirse. Kate se fue con su amiga, mientras Castle tenía que encontrar a Alexis y hacerla entrar en razón para que esos meses se hicieran más soportables.

Su vida se había complicado aún más por momentos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! No tengo ni puñetera idea sobre derecho, así que cuando habla el juez no está ni bien escrito ni sustentado en ninguna ley (que yo sepa).  
Ahora un problema además de tener que convivir los dos casados es Alexis. La podéis odiar si queréis, yo os doy toooodo mi permiso jajajaja ;) **

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por tardar a actualizar :S Espero que os siga gustando! ;)**

**Capítulo 6**

- Alexis ¿ya has cogido todas tus cosas? – preguntó Castle cuando Alexis cuando por fin bajaron todas sus maletas y cajas de casa de Esposito con el ascensor para ponerlas en la furgoneta que habían alquilado para hacer la mudanza.

- Sí papá, ya tengo todas mis cosas para ir a vivir en casa de mi nueva mamá – sonrió con sarcasmo la pelirroja- incluyendo un mal humor que da lujo y tooonas de paciencia y deseos de que pasen seis meses YA.

- Alexis, cielo, Kate es buena persona, seguro que pasarán rápido estos meses. Y luego ya habrá terminado.

- Sip. Hasta que vuelvas a casarte con otra. – Contestó y se giró cogiendo una de las maletas y empezando a salir del edificio, pero Castle la atura.

- Lo siento calabaza, la culpa es mía. – dijo apenado por ver a su hija de ese modo - Debí pensar en las consecuencias, pero te prometo que no va a volver a pasar. Y que, aunque vivamos en casa de Kate, lo más importante para mí sigues siendo tú, y te prometo que voy a ser otra vez el mejor padre del mundo y demostrar que aún tengo el título de RHD que me diste cuando eras asiiii – hizo una seña con los dedos - de pequeñaja.

Alexis no pudo evitar sonreír.

- De acuerdo papá, pero igualmente va a ser complicado convivir seis meses con esa mujer, y… aún no te he perdonado –lo señaló con el dedo índice.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Lo estoy intentando, cielo!

- Tienes que esforzarte muuucho más… - contestó medio sonriendo por las caras de su padre y salió del edificio.

Castle hizo un gruñido, pero se vio interrumpido por Esposito, que le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Tranquilo tío, tu puedes con eso. Quieres muchísimo a tu hija, y seis meses no son nada, colega! – levantó la mano hacia Castle para que la chocase y él le correspondió al saludo.

- Gracias por todo tío –contestó aún con las manos unidas en alto.

- De nada, y ya sabes… si te cansas de estar rodeado de mujeres puedes venir aquí a tomarte una cerveza cuando quieras.

- Créeme que lo haré Sito – se rieron los dos con fuertes carcajadas. Luego de subir todas sus pertinencias en la furgoneta se despidieron.

* * *

Kate no podía dejar de dar vueltas por su apartamento. Había vaciado la habitación de invitados y unos cuantos estantes del salón y el baño para dejar lugar a los dos nuevos habitantes de la casa. Castle la había llamado avisando que en pocos minutos llegarían a su piso, y ella cada vez se sentía más nerviosa.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no vivía con nadie. Ni siquiera con sus antiguos novios había querido ir a vivir juntos, porque para ella nunca habían sido relaciones serias, simplemente eran entretenimientos para no sentirse sola. Desde que murió su madre había decidido no abrir su corazón a nadie para no volver a sufrir, y había construido un muro en su interior. Y ahora tenía que vivir con su 'marido', un escritor famoso, y su hija, una adolecente que la odiaba.

_¿Espera un momento?_ - Pensó Kate - _¡Los libros de Castle siguen en mi librería! ¡Castle no puede verlos! Pensaría que solo soy una loca fan suya que se ha casado con él porque era su ídolo… Mierda… Tengo que esconder toda mi colección antes de que llegue y la vea._ – siguió pensando mientras cogía una caja de cartón vacía y empezaba a quitarlos de la librería. – _Jodeerrr…. No caben todos… ¡Porque tenía que tener toda la colección!_ – Cerró la primera caja y fue a buscar otra en la cocina, cuando de repente se escuchó el timbre. Ella se quedó helada.

Volvió a la salita y cogió la caja llena y los seis libros que quedaban sueltos, y haciendo malabarismos llegó a su habitación y tiró todo lo que llevaba bajo su cama. El timbre volvió a sonar insistente y Beckett gritó "YA VOOOY".

Corrió por su casa hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió de golpe intentando sonreír hacia los recién llegados, pero lo primero que vio fue un ramo enorme de flores rojas y naranjas.

- Hola Kate, ya hemos llegado –dijo la voz de Castle desde detrás del ramo.

- Hey Castle… - dijo Kate aún sorprendida por el detalle de las flores. Cogió el ramo y se apartó para que pudieran pasar el escritor y Alexis.

- ¿Estás bien? Hemos oído ruidos extraños y como tardabas a abrir la puerta, pensé que te habías hecho daño…

- Ah… No pasa nada… estoy bien… solo… estaba terminando de dejaros sitio en mi apartamento y se me han caído un par de cosas – sonrió forzadamente – Gracias por las flores, Rick, no hacía falta que…

- De eso nada – la interrumpió él - ahora tenemos que convivir juntos, mejor empezar con buen pie –se sonrieron, y Kate fue a dejar el ramo en un jarrón.

Castle aprovechó para observar el apartamento de la detective. Estaba muy bien decorado, aunque era muy pequeño en comparación con su antiguo loft. Mientras, Alexis, continuaba escuchando música de su IPod, y miraba disimuladamente con mala cara el piso donde tendrían que vivir ahora. Kate volvió y les fue a enseñar el resto de la casa.

- Aquí está el baño… solo hay uno en la casa, y tendremos que compartirlo, pero supongo que ya nos turnaremos… y eso… -dijo un poco incómoda. Luego pasaron a la habitación de invitados – Aquí he pensado que podría dormir Alexis, ya que eres una adolecente y necesitas tu espacio… -miró hacia la pelirroja que asintió aún mosqueada por tener que vivir allí, pero que interiormente agradeció tener una habitación para ella sola - La he vaciado toda para que dejáis todas vuestras cosas, ropa… Y tú Castle he pensado que podrías dormir en el sofá cama de la salita, porque no hay más habitaciones, espero que no te importe… es bastante cómodo, la verdad.

- No pasa nada, tranquila –dijo él – Ya estoy acostumbrado porque mi ex mujer también me hacía dormir en el sofá –rió con ironía, y Alexis puso los ojos en blanco.

- Continuemos, en esa puerta de allí hay mi habitación –dijo señalándola, pero sin abrirla.

- No nos la vas a enseñar, detective? – preguntó Castle y Kate se sonrojó pensando en los libros que había esparcidos por el suelo, y negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea necesario, vosotros no tenéis que hacer nada allí dentro. –contestó.

- Bueno… ¿y no podría dormir contigo en lugar de en el sofá? Al fin y al cabo estamos casados…

Alexis bufó empreñada.

- Señor Castle, quiero que le quede muy claro que aunque legalmente estemos casados, usted y yo no somos pareja. Así que no pienso dormir contigo.

- Vamos Kate… Me llevaré bien... mis intenciones son puras, solo dormir. –dijo poniendo ojitos de niño que no ha roto nunca un plato.

- He dicho que no. No me fio de tus intenciones. – siguió la detective.

- ¡Anda ya! ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos!

- ¡PAPÁ! Ya es suficiente, ¿no crees? – gritó Alexis – Que yo también estoy aquí…

- De acueeeerdooo – se resignó Richard, y Kate intentó aguantarse la risa apretando los labios.

- Vale, -dijo Kate continuando con el _tour_ por su piso - Allí esta mi despacho, pero lo podéis utilizar siempre que queráis para escribir o hacer los deberes… Luego os doy la contraseña del Wi-Fi, y lo único que os pediría es que no tocarais las cosas de este armario –señaló un pequeño armario que iba con llave en una esquina de la estancia – hay archivos policiales que no podéis leer.

La verdad es que Kate guardaba allí todos los documentos y pistas relacionados con el caso de su madre. En las puertas del armario había pegado todo lo que antes tenía en la ventana de ese mismo despacho y que hacía servir como una pizarra. Aunque lo hubiera guardado todo bajo llave, tenía miedo de que alguno lo abriera y cotilleara en su vida. Eso no podía permitirlo. Kate se tensó y Castle enseguida se dio cuenta. Sabía que la detective guardaba algún secreto, y quería saber que ocultaba dentro de ese armario.

- Y pues lo que queda por ver de casa es el pequeño comedor, que ya habéis visto, y la cocina-salón que también habéis visto - dijo – Luego estas escaleras de aquí van a parar en una pequeña terraza en el ático del edificio. Las llaves siempre las guardo debajo de este libro de aquí – alzó un libro de poesía que había en uno de los escalones – por si queréis ir a tomar el aire.

- Ok, gracias Kate.

- ¿Queréis algo de beber o comer? – preguntó, y ellos asintieron.

Después de beber un vaso de zumo y merendar un par de galletas, fueron a buscar las cajas con sus pertinencias que aún estaban en la furgoneta aparcada delante del edificio. Entre todos las subieron y empezaron a desempaquetar y a instalarse. Se les hizo de noche y pidieron comida a domicilio. Los tres cenaron sushi en el sofá viendo la tele, intentando que no se les hiciera tan incomodo estar compartiendo piso. Kate y Rick de vez en cuando hablaban, pero Alexis seguía aislada en su mundo.

Luego, la Pelirroja se fue a su nueva habitación, y Kate ayudó a preparar el sofá-cama a Rick.

- Esto ya está… Si tienes frío avisa y te doy una manta más –dijo Kate.

- ¿Y porque no puedo irme a dormir contigo? – volvió a preguntar Castle. –Estoy convencido que abrazado a ti no tendré nada frio.

- Castle… no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es. Si lo que quieres es no dormir en el sofá, nos lo turnamos. Una semana tú una semana yo, pero es mejor que no durmamos juntos.

- De acuerdo no pasa nada, ya dormiré yo en el sofá. –suspiró - Tienes razón, nosotros no somos pareja, no tenemos porqué dormir juntos. Eso es lo mejor.

Kate vio la mirada triste de Rick y le dieron ganas de darle un abrazo y decirle que durmiera con ella, pero se contuvo. No podía permitir abrir el corazón a nadie. Ni siquiera al atractivo escritor con el que se había casado y que ahora vivía en su apartamento.

- Buenas noches Castle – dijo finalmente.

- Buenas noches Kate – contestó. Se sonrieron y ella se fue a su habitación.

Vio como un par de libros sobresalían de debajo de la cama, y se podía ver el nombre de 'Richard Castle'. No pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente en ver la ironía de la situación. Recogió los libros bien y los guardó en el fondo de su armario. Él nunca podía llegar a saber que ella gracias a sus libros pudo salir adelante después del asesinato de su madre, y como los llegaba a adorar.

* * *

**¡REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

*viiip viiiip*

El teléfono de la detective vibraba desesperado haciendo ruido por toda la habitación. Con los ojos aun cerrados estiro la mano hasta coger su IPhone de la mesilla y descolgó en ver que se trataba de la comisaria.

-Beckett – contestó medio dormida.

- Hola Beckett, perdón por llamarte a estas horas, pero ha habido un asesinato - contestó Ryan también con voz adormilada. - Ahora te envío la dirección.

-No me jodas, quería disfrutar de mi último día de vacaciones - contesto ella mosqueada- ahora voy para allá. Nos vemos en media hora.

Colgó el móvil y se sentó en la cama. Apenas había dormido pensando en todos los cambios en su vida del día anterior. Se levantó y fue hacia su armario para coger algo para cambiarse. Solo llevaba unas bragas y una camiseta ancha para dormir. Suspiró con frustración y empezó a vestirse. Una vez arreglada cogió su móvil, su arma, su placa, el anillo de su madre y el reloj de su padre que marcaba las 4am.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

* * *

Castle que estaba medio despierto, no por el hecho que durmiera en el sofá (porque la verdad es que había comprobado que, tal como le había dicho Beckett, el sofá-cama era bastante cómodo) sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en que ahora vivía con ella. Esa mujer con la que había pasado una gran noche en Las Vegas, y con la que tenía que permanecer casado 6 meses. La verdad es que en el fondo la idea le gustaba, y fantaseaba en volverse a meter en la cama con ella. Además, que el sofá, el cojín y las mantas con las que se cubría olieran a ella no ayudaba. Pero Kate se mantenía firme respecto a divorciarse, además de que también estaba su hija. Debía pensar más en ella. Intentar hacer las cosas bien a partir de entonces y volverse a ganar su confianza.

Oyó la puerta de la detective abrirse y la vio salir de puntillas con los tacones y la chaqueta en la mano. Ella no lo vio, y cuando se dirigió a la cocina a coger algo de fruta para desayunar se asusto en oír la voz de Castle:

-Buenos días Kate, ¿no es un poco pronto para levantarse?

- ¡Dios! ¡Que susto Rick! -se puso la mano en el corazón intentando calmar sus pulsaciones - ¿Tu no deberías estar durmiendo?

- Y tu también. - respondió - ¡Son las 4am! ¿Dónde vas a estas horas?

- Ha habido un asesinato y me han llamado - explicó dando una mordida a una manzana que acababa de coger de una cesta de fruta - Los malos nunca descansan... –se encogió de hombros- Gajes del oficio...

- ¿Y no puedes ir por la mañana?

-No, porque con el paso de las horas las pistas desaparecen. Es mejor ir al momento. Y ya llego tarde. -se puso los tacones que había dejado en el suelo y luego la chaqueta mientras sostenía con la boca la fruta roja. Castle la observaba fascinado de pie al lado del sofá. A él no le gustaba levantarse temprano, así que no sería capaz de hacer el sacrificio de ir a trabajar a las tantas de la madrugada. Pero Kate parecía acostumbrada a esos horarios. Cogió las llaves y se volvió a dirigir a Castle

- No sé cuando volveré pero probablemente hasta la tarde-noche no me podré pasar por aquí. Espero que os podáis espabilar solos. Mas o menos sabéis donde esta todo y no tendréis problemas. –Castle asintió.

- De acuerdo cariño, hasta la noche – dijo él - Intentaremos no destrozarte el apartamento.

-No me llames cariño –achicó los ojos- Que sepas que voy armada - dijo mientras se levantaba un poco el jersey para mostrar su arma.

- Estamos casados Kate, esto es lo que hacen las parejas – se defendió, pero ella seguía mirándole – Pero puedes volver a hacer esto de mostrar tu arma levantándote el jersey cuando quieras. Me pone. – Kate puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta.

- Anda ya Castle... Adiós.

- ¡Que pilléis pronto al malo!

Kate salió del apartamento intentando ocultar una sonrisa. En el fondo cuando Rick le había llamado 'cariño' con tanta naturalidad, como si realmente fueran un matrimonio, había sentido un hormigueo en el abdomen que hacía muchísimo que no sentía. _Quizá estar casada con él no era tan mala idea..._ Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse estos pensamientos de la cabeza y entro al ascensor.

Castle se quedó solo otra vez. Se sentía extraño ahora que Kate no estaba, y además sentía curiosidad por saber más de su trabajo. Él la ha conocido como a una chica joven que se marcha a Las Vegas de vacaciones, y aunque tuviera un carácter fuerte y dirigente y estuviera muy en forma, le costaba visualizarla como poli. Se quedo pensando otra vez, hasta que finalmente se durmió por unas horas.

* * *

Alexis tampoco había dormido mucho. La pelirroja se había quedado observando las cuatro paredes de su nueva habitación hasta las tantas, sintiendo que esa no era su casa. Aunque el día anterior hubiese conocido mejor a Kate, para ella seguía siendo una extraña. Si que es verdad que se había dado cuenta de que la chica no era una rubia sin cerebro, como las que normalmente se ligaba su padre, y parecía buena persona, pero seguía sin fiarse de ella. Al fin y al cabo era la nueva mujer de su padre y ni siquiera se querían! Solo se liaron en Las Vegas. No era nada serio como para decidir casarse. No podía llegar a entender por qué su padre lo había hecho, y sospechaba que ni él lo sabía.

Miró su móvil. Eran casi las 7am. Tenía whatsapps de sus amigos, algunos snapchats, notificaciones de twitter, instagram y facebook, y además 2 nuevos correos. Decidió pasar de ellos y levantarse para ir a desayunar algo.

No le apetecía mucho volver a comer los tres juntos como en la cena y tener una situación incomoda, pero le rugían las tripas. Salió de la habitación y encontró a su padre delante de los fogones haciendo pancakes. Él enseguida le sonrió deseándole buenos días.

-Buenos días calabaza, espero que tengas hambre porque he hecho tus pancakes favoritos - dijo abocando el último en un plato - Ven aquí a darme un abrazo. -Abrió los brazos esperando su abrazo.

-Papa ya no soy una niña pequeña... –contestó acercándose a él con una media sonrisa.

- Pero yo sí, y necesito mi abrazo de buenos días y un besito en la mejilla - puso mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

- De acueerdoo - sonrió Alexis, y se acercó a darle un tierno abrazo padre-hija. - ¿Y Kate? –preguntó en separarse.

- Se fue a trabajar hace horas... -contesto con una mueca - hubo un asesinato y la necesitaban… nos ha dejado solos en casa tooodo el día.

- Pues si que trabaja... –dijo frunciendo el ceño- Bueno, así no nos molestamos mutuamente.

Empezaron a desayunar los dos en el comedor de la detective.

- Y… ¿Qué te parece ahora que la has conocido? ¿Sigues odiándola tanto?- tentó Castle.

- Bueno… Se ve buena persona, pero sigo pensando que los dos habéis cometido un error y esto no está nada bien.

- Ya… - suspiró su padre - ¿Y el apartamento que te parece?

- Me gustaba más el nuestro. –contestó cortante.

- Bueno, sí que era más grande y espacioso, pero es acogedor, no crees? – dijo – Además tu continuas teniendo habitación propia. Soy yo el que duermo en el sofá.

- Lo de la habitación fue un bonito detalle, aunque hasta que no la haya decorado a mí gusto no me sentiré como en casa. – Ella ya pensaba en poner todas las paredes con pósters de su cantante favorita y de series de televisión que adoraba. Miró a su padre – A ti lo que te molesta no es tener que dormir en el sofá, lo que te molesta es que la chica no quiere dormir contigo, no?

- Podría ser… Pero no me mires así! – se sentía incomodo con la mirada de odio de su hija.

- Me voy a cambiar y a coger las cosas para el instituto –dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

Kate se encontraba en la comisaria intentando hacer cuadrar la línea temporal del crimen y encontrar al asesino. No había parado desde que Ryan la había llamado horas antes, y solo se aguantaba despierta gracias a que ya iba por el tercer café.

Casi no había podido hablar con su amiga forense. Solo de temas profesionales relativos a como murió la víctima. Y ella en esos momentos lo que quería era poder hablar de su vida y del primer día de convivencia con el escritor y su hija. Con quien si había hablado esa mañana había sido con el capitán Montgomery dándole la bienvenida después de sus dos semanas de vacaciones, y preguntándole si la información que había recibido días atrás sobre que ella se había casado eran ciertos. Tras contarle por encima su situación y pedirle que en el trabajo pudiera seguir usando su apellido (Beckett) en lugar de Castle que era su apellido de casada, Montgomery le dio el visto bueno intentando no involucrarse demasiado en su vida personal. A él también le parecía increíble que una persona seria y responsable como la detective Beckett se hubiera casado con un desconocido, pero en su interior estaba convencido de que ella sabría cómo solucionar la situación.

Kate suspiró y posó la mirada en las puertas del ascensor como se abrían dejando paso a un hombre que enseguida reconoció. Entró en el despacho del capitán y allí estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato. Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hacía él allí.

- Ryan y Beckett a mi despacho – ordenó Montgomery desde su puerta.

Los dos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y enseguida se dirigieron allí.

- Detectives os quiero presentar a vuestro nuevo compañero Javier Esposito – les presentó – A partir de ahora trabajaréis los tres en equipo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- No señor – contestaron los dos.

- Muy bien, pues tendréis que enseñarle como funciona todo al Detective Esposito y continuar trabajando en el caso.

Kevin y Kate salieron de su despacho seguidos por el moreno y se dirigieron hacia su área de trabajo.

- Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Ryan –le tendió la mano el irlandés.

- Igualmente, yo soy Espo – correspondió al saludo y luego miró a Kate - ¿Así que tu eres detective de homicidios en la doce? – sonrió.

- Pues sí, y se ve que tú ahora también.

- ¿Os conocíais? – preguntó sorprendido Kevin.

- Larga historia, pero básicamente es que me intentó estrangular en Las Vegas. – quiso simplificar el novato.

- ¿¡Le intentaste estrangular!? –gritó Ryan.

- Como ha dicho él es una larga historia, pero sí – les giñó el ojo divertida.

- Pues qué manera más bonita de conocerse… A mí me tendréis que contar muchas cosas.

- Por supuesto Kev, pero ahora tenemos que trabajar y terminar con este caso lo más pronto posible.

- De acuerdo jefa –contestó, y los dos empezaron a explicar cómo funcionaba la comisaria al hispano e intentar resolver el caso.

* * *

Castle volvió a llegar al apartamento después de dejar a su hija en el colegio. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor y fue a buscar su portátil para ponerse a escribir. Abrió el Word y se sentó en el sofá del salón. Tenía que pensar en un argumento para su nuevo libro desde hacía semanas, y la editorial le estaba presionando.

Pasó media hora y aún seguía sin haber escrito ni una línea. Se levantó y fue a buscar algo para beber en la nevera. Cogió una cerveza y le dio un buen trago directamente desde fría botella. Suspiró y miró a las escaleras que tenía al lado integradas en el espacio como si fuera una pared de la cocina más, y que también servían de librería para la detective. Definitivamente quien hubiese diseñado el interior del apartamento había sabido congeniar muy bien los espacios de la vivienda para hacerla más práctica y funcional. Además de los 'toques Beckett' que había en toda la decoración que le encantaban. Era muy suya y reflejaban a la perfección su personalidad. La tonalidad predominante era el gris claro que daba un aspecto de seriedad roto por pinceladas de colores vivos y cálidos en los objetos decorativos. Y se notaba que a ella le gustaba la lectura porqué tenía libros por todos lados. Se preguntó si también tenía alguno suyo, pero no Rick no supo encontrar ninguno por ninguna parte.

Cogió la llave de donde le había indicado y subió las escaleras hasta la pequeña terraza. Desde el ático podía ver las calles y las casas de las manzanas de alrededor, y oír el bullicio del tráfico de la ciudad de Nueva York. Realmente le encantaba su ciudad. Quince minutos más tarde, después de terminarse la cerveza, volvió a entrar. Una idea le rondaba por la cabeza pero aún no sabía muy bien cómo plasmarla en un libro. Cogió el portátil otra vez y empezó a escribir.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado esta introducción a su nueva rutina de convivencia. Intentaré continuar pronto ;) ¡Review!**

**(PD: Por si no se ha notado me encanta la decoración del apartamento de Beckett) **


End file.
